Filter devices of this kind are used in a great number of the most varied applications, as well as in the filtration of different fluids. Different constructions of the device are possible, depending on the area of application. Among the preferred applications is the purification of fluids, lubricants or fuels. Similarly, such devices can be used for water purification, or in connection with different kinds of process or operating fluids.
Irrespective of varying constructions and the great variability applications, as a common requirement, all of these filter devices must be able to ensure the uninterrupted operation of the connected system that is to be supplied with the filtrate.